The Rain
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: "Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai kakak kelasku yang luar biasa. Aku suka dengan 'NYA' melebihi sukaku pada Hello Kitty. Biarlah waktu yang menentukan. Dan biar hujan yang menjadi saksi..."


Iroha's POV

"Ah, hujan lagi..." Keluhku ketika beberapa tetes air jatuh ke keningku. Sudah beberapa hari hujan terus mengguyur kotaku. Dan pagi ini, aku harus berbasah-basahan menuju sekolahku.

"Nekomura!" Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Seorang pemuda berambut perak menghampiriku sembari berlari. Sebuah payung biru melindungi kepalanya dari tetes air hujan.

"Piko-san..." Gumamku seraya tersenyum. Lalu pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Mata biru pemuda itu menatapku dalam.

"A-aku tak bawa payung," Jawabku tergagap. Aku bisa merasa beberapa rintik air jatuh di kepalaku.

"Umm... ayo ke sekolah bersamaku!" Piko-san berkata dengan antusias.

"Tidak usah, Piko-san." Aku menolak halus.

"Jangan panggil aku Piko-san. Panggil saja aku Piko." Kata Piko-san.

Lalu Piko-san berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak merasa air jatuh ke kepalaku lagi. Piko-san memayungiku.

"Kalau kau hujan-hujanan, kau bisa sakit. Ayo ke sekolah, kau tak mau terlambat kan?!" Aku merasakan lenganku hangat. Tangan Piko-san menggenggamku erat.

"A-arigatou Piko-san..." Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Sekali lagi aku ingatkan Nekomura, panggil aku Piko." Lalu kami berjalan beriringan ke sekolah. Hanya ditemani suara rintik hujan, dan... debar jantungku.

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media.**

**Pairing: Utatane Piko x Nekomura Iroha**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: "Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai kakak kelasku yang luar biasa. Aku suka dengan 'NYA' melebihi sukaku pada Hello Kitty. Biarlah waktu yang menentukan. Dan biar hujan yang menjadi saksi..."**

.

.

.

**The Rain**

Hello! Namaku Nekomura Iroha. Umurku 16 tahun. Seminggu yang lalu, aku baru saja masuk Vocataku Senior High School. Aku sangat suka dengan Hello Kitty. Seluruh kamarku penuh dengan Hello Kitty. Banyak anak yang menganggapku centil atau kekanak-kanakan karena aku suka memakai benda bergambar atau bertulisan Hello Kitty. Aku kesal sekali dengan orang yang beranggapan seperti itu.

Saat ini, aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Dia kakak kelasku. Usianya 17 tahun. Namanya Utatane Piko. Aku meyukainya saat aku pertama kali masuk Vocataku Senior High School. Dan aku sangat-sangat bahagia saat aku berjalan bersamanya ke sekolah tadi pagi. Aku masih ingat raut wajahnya saat mengajakku berjalan bersama.

"Iroha-chan!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mengagetkanku.

"Eh?" Aku terkaget. Aku baru ingat sekarang adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris, dan gurunya adalah Kyoteru sensei.

"Kau itu melamun saja!" Gadis yang sebangku denganku itu namanya Rin. Dia teman pertamanku di Vocataku High School

"..." Aku terdiam.

"Melamunkan Piko-san ya?!" Sebuah senyum jahil terlukis di wajah Rin. Panas menjalar ke pipiku.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tau kau bohong..." Rin melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ah! Memang percuma berbohong kepada orang sepertimu. Kau itu peramal ya? Kau bisa baca pikiran orang, kan?" Aku mulai berceletuk tidak jelas.

"Eh? Kau itu ngaco, Iroha! Aku kan gadis norma sepertimu, masa aku dituduh peramal, sih?" Rin menatapku. Lalu sedetik kemudian kami berdua terkikik pelan.

"Nekomura, Kagamine! Ayo ke depan! Kalian itu mengobrol saja!" Tiba-tiba Kyoteru sensei menunjuk kami berdua.

"Ups..." Akku dan Rin saling memandang.

.

.

.

"Kriiing... kring... kring..." Bel berbunyi tiga kali, itu tandanya sekolah sudah usai.

"Hhh..." Aku menghela nafas lega. Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran paling membosankan di dunia! Se-ja-rah!

Setelah kelas dibubarkan, aku bergegas ke kelas sains. Hari ini ada jadwal eskul. Dan eskulku adalah sains club. Kelasku dan kelas sains cukup jauh, jadi aku harus berlari kecil. Tiba-tiba...

"BRUK!" Seseorang menabrakku. Menabrakku tepat di depan kelas music. Aku jatuh terduduk. Ku pejamkan mataku.

"Aw..." Aku meringis seraya mengelus-elus bahu kananku yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Go-gomenasai..." Sebuah suara yang aku kenal membuatku terdiam.

"Nekomura kau tidak apa-apa?" Lalu, ku buka mataku. Piko-san!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya memar sedikit," Kataku sambil melirik bahuku sendiri.

"Gomenasai. Aku tak sengaja. Aku buru-buru." Piko-san menghampiriku. Tangannya terulur ke arahku.

"A-arigatou..." Aku meraih tangannya dan bangkit pelan-pelan.

"Ayo aku antar ke UKS!" Piko-san memegangi tangan kiriku.

"Bukannya Piko-san ada jadwal eskul hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting. Jangan hiraukan aku. Lagipula ini salahku, dan aku harus bertanggung jawab. Maaf ya!" Pemuda beriris biru itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku merasa... meleleh!

"Hm!" Kataku seraya mengangguk, aku merasa pipiku sudah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku menabrakmu, kau jadi tidak bisa ikut sains club..." Piko-san tersenyum bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Gara-gara harus mengantarku ke UKS, Piko-san tidak bisa ikut latihan band," Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

Lalu hening.

"Umm... ayo kita pulang!" Kata Piko-san ramah. Pulang dengan Piko-san?! Kyaaaa! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?

"Nekomura?" Piko-san mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh?" Aku merasa menjadi gadis idiot detik ini juga.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Piko-san seraya berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Tu-tunggu aku Piko-san!" Aku mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Nekomura, apa kau suka kroket?" Piko-san melirikku.

"Hm!" Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mampir di toko kroket favoritku!" Sebuah cahaya berbinar di mata biru Piko-san. Lengan kiriku ditariknya pelan.

"Tidak usah Piko-san," Aku menolak ajakan Piko-san dengan halus. Aku takut merepotkan kakak kelasku ini.

"Ayolah Nekomura... aku sedang mendapat uang jajan tambahan, sekalian aku mentraktirmu!" Piko-san berkata dengan semangat.

Aku berhasil terbujuk. Berjalanlah kami pada sebuah toko berukuran sedang dengan sebuah estalase yang memamerkan kroket-kroket hangat berbagai rasa. Ah! Aku tau toko ini. Sejak dulu, aku suka membeli kroket di sini. Toko ini toko kroket langgananku.

"Bibi, aku beli kroketnya empat!" Teriak Piko-san saat kami berdua sudah sampai di . Sang bibi penjaga toko melirik Piko-san.

"Ah ada Piko-chan. Kau datang bersama siap..." Lalu mata cokelat bibi penjaga toko itu menatapku.

"Iroha-chan!" Katanya terkejut. Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum menggoda diberikan bibi penjaga toko kepadaku dan Piko-san.

"Ooo... kalian sedang kencan!" Katanya antusias. Aku tercekat, begitu juga Piko-san.

"Ka-kami bukan..."

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian sedang lapar kan?" Kalimat Piko-san dipotong oleh pertanyaan bibi penjaga toko. Kami hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mau kroket rasa apa?" Tanya bibi itu lagi.

"Ayam!" Aku dan Piko-san berkata bersamaan.

"Aih! Kalian itu lucu sekali! Bibi gemas melihat pasangan muda seperti kalian!" Bibi penjaga toko berkata seraya meraih empat kroket ayam dengan penjepit. Aku tersipu. Piko-san juga ikut tersipu.

"Tapi kami bukan..."

"Ini!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Piko-san terpotong oleh bibi penjaga toko. Dua buah bungkus kroket diberikannya pada Piko-san.

"Ini uangnya. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Piko-san menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada bibi penjaga toko setelah menerima dua buah bungkus kroketnya.

"Mampir lagi ya lain kali!" Bibi penjaga toko itu melambai-lambai pada kami berdua yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari tokonya.

"Untukmu Nekomura," Sebuah bungkus kroket diserahkan Piko-san padaku.

"Arigatou Piko-san." Aku menerima bungkusan itu.

"Bibi penjaga toko itu kadang membuatku kesal," Sebuah gerutuan terdengar dari Piko-san.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku seraya melirik Piko-san.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Dia mengatakan kita berdua... kencan," Suara Piko-san memelan saat mengatakan kata 'kencan'.

"Iya. Aku dengar, kok. Padahal, kita kan hanya pulang sekolah berdua!" Aku berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali ya! Memangnya kita secocok apa sih? Sampai dikira sedang berkencan segala?!" Wajah Piko-san memancarkan kebingungan.

"Entahlah." Kataku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi... kau memang manis, sih..." Piko-san menatap wajahku. Di pipinya, ada semburat merah muda. Aku tak percaya, Piko-san memujiku!

"..." Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Umm... ayo kita ke taman kota! Pasti lebih nyaman kalau kita makan kroket disana!" Kata Piko-san dengan ceria. Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sudah pukul lima sore, aku harus bergegas pulang!" Ujarku seraya melirik jam tangan hello kitty-ku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" Seperti biasa, Piko-san mengajakku dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Eh, kau suka hello kitty ya?!" Piko-san meraih tangan kananku dengan jam tangan di pergelangan. Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Manis sekali... aku baru melihat gadis manis sepertimu, yang menyukai tokoh manis seperti hello kitty..." Piko-san tersenyum.

Aku tersentak. Piko-san baru saja memujiku lagi. Aku benar-benar terkejut! Pasalnya, semua pemuda dan teman-temanku membenciku karena aku menyukai hello kitty. Mereka menganggap hello kitty hanya untuk anak kecil saja. Tapi... Piko-san berbeda! Dia, tak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Dia... sangat istimewa bagiku!

"A-arigatou untuk pujiannya." Aku membalas senyuman Piko-san.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kroket itu, aku dan Piko-san semakin akrab. Dan aku baru mengetahui, rumahku dan Piko-san ternyata bersampingan. Setiap hari, aku dan Piko-san berjalan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama atau pulang bersama.

Dan pagi ini...

"Nekomura!" Sebuah suara membuatku mempercepat makanku. Sesuap terakhir teriyaki aku masukkan ke mulutku.

"Kaa-san! Aku sekolah dulu. Jaa nee!" Aku berteriak sembari memakai sepatu taliku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah di depan rumahku, dan siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau sudah minum?" Tanya Piko-san ketika aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aduh! Aku lupa lagi!" Aku menepuk dahiku. Setiap pagi, pasti aku selalu lupa minum. Itu kan tidak sehat!

"Hahaha... dasar pelupa! Nih!" Sebuah botol air mineral tersaji di depanku. Piko-san memberikannya untukku.

"Arigatou!" Aku hanya menunduk. Lalu, aku minum air segar itu.

"Cepat, Nekomura! Kita hampir kesiangan!" Setelah aku meminum air itu, Piko-san menarik lenganku.

.

.

.

"Cie... berangkat lagi bareng Piko-san, ya?!" Rin menggodaku. Dia melihatku berangkat bersama Piko-san dari jendela kelas. Aduuh! Aku jadi malu...

"Hahaha... wajahnya sampai merah gitu!" Kata Rin seraya mencolek pipiku.

"Ih! Gak lucu tau!" Aku mamalingkan wajahku dari Rin.

"Yah... jangan marah dong... aku kan hanya bercanda..." Rin mengelus-elus bahuku.

"Hahaha... kau mau aja aku bohongin!" Aku menoleh padanya sembari tertawa. Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha!" Lalu kami berdua tertawa keras.

.

.

.

Siang ini benar-benar panas. Rasanya, tenggorokanku kering sekali. Apalagi pelajaran terakhir adalah matematika. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Barbagai rumus memenuhi otakku, argh! Aku merasakan kepalaku hampir saja pecah. Berbeda denganku, Rin tampak bersemangat dengan pelajaran terakhir ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya murid di kelasku yang bisa bertahan dengan pelajaran matematika di siang yang super panas!

Setetes peluh menetes pelan dari pelipisku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana siang ini.

"Kriing... kriing... kriing..." Tiga kali suara bel membuatku menghela nafas lega. Penat yang aku rasakan tiba-tiba menghilang, ya... walau tidak semuanya.

"Akhirnya..." Ujarku pelan. Ku masukkan beberapa alat tulis yag tersisa di mejaku ke dalam tas hello kitty-ku.

"Yah... kenapa sih pelajaran matematika singkat banget?" Celotehan Rin hampir saja membuatku terjatuh dari kursiku.

"Ya ampun Rin! Apa kau tidak puas dengan dua jam pelajaran matematika?! Kau ini sudah gila! Otakku hampir saja pecah!" Aku mengomel pada Rin.

"Tapi kan pelajaran matematika itu..."

"Stop! Sekarang waktunya pulang, bukan waktunya berdebat tentang matematika. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang!" Kataku memotong kalimat Rin.

"..." Rin bungkam.

.

.

.

"Siang ini panas sekali ya!" Ujar Piko-san seraya menyusut setetes peluh di dahinya.

"Iya. Tenggorokanku kering sekali..." Balasku sambil menyentuh leherku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke taman kota. Di sana kan ada mesin penjual kaleng otomatis." Kata pemuda tinggi itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya kami di taman kota, sebuah mesin penjual kaleng dipadati banyak orang.

"Wah, sepertinya kita harus mengantri..." Aku menatap mesin besar yang dikelilingi banyak orang itu.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan mengantri," Piko-san tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Tapi..." Belum selesai aku berbicara, Piko-san sudah berlari ke antrian panjang penjual minuman otomatis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Piko-san menghampiri tempatku duduk dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, ini untukku." Ujarnya seraya memenyerahkan kaleng di lengan kanannya.

"Arigatou!" Aku menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati.

"Klek!" Suara kaleng dibuka terdengar setelah Piko-san membuka kalengnya. Setelah itu, aku juga membuka kalengku sendiri. Lalu kami berdua minum dengan bersama.

"Ah... segar sekali..." Piko-san mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku suka melihat Piko-san sedang mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan. Itu lucu.

"Meong..." Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing putih mengeong sembari mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke kakiku.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!" Aku langsung menggendong kucing itu ke pangkuanku.

"Ternyata kau suka kucing ya..." Piko-san memandangi sang kucing bermata biru itu. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Ah iya! Aku masih punya telur gulung pemberian kaa-san! Pasti kucing ini suka!" Kataku dengan semangat. Ku rongoh tasku, dan ku keluarkan sebuah misting hello kitty dari tasku.

"Sini aku bantu!" Piko-san menaruh kalengnya, lalu membantuku membuka tutup mistingku.

"Arigatou Piko-san. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku terlalu bersemangat menemukan kucing manis ini!" Aku menggaruk-garuk leher sang kucing.

"Meong..." Kucing itu seolah tersenyum padaku.

"Tak masalah. Ini telur gulungmu kucing manis..." Ujar Piko-san sambil meletakkan telur gulung yang tinggal sepotong di tanah.

"Meong!" Kucing itu meloncat kea rah tangan telur gulung.

"Kawaii sekali..." Aku tersenyum senang. Ku lihat Piko-san, dia juga tersenyum melihat kucing yang sedang makan itu.

Cuaca cepat sekali berubah. Siang tadi sungguh sangat panas, tapi sekarang, langit berubah menjadi mendung. Cuaca yang ekstrim. Pengunjung taman kota hari ini hanya sedikit, atau bisa dibilang tidak ada. Hanya aku dan Piko-san.

Tiba-tiba kucing putih itu berlari.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!?" Aku berlari kecil mengejar kucing itu. Sang kucing terus berlari, sampai...

"Kena kau!" Aku meraihnya lalu memeluk kucing putih itu.

"Iroha, awas!" Piko-san berteriak ke arahku. Aku hanya diam. Apa tadi dia memanggilku Iroha? Atau aku salah dengar?

"Awas!" Pemuda bersurai perak itu berlari ke arahku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi.

"BRUK!" Aku didorongnya sampai terjatuh. Kucing yang tadi aku tangkap terlepas dari pelukanku.

Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah kanan Piko-san. Dan Piko-san jatuh terduduk tepat di tengah jalan.

"Piko-san! Awas!" Aku berteriak dan berusaha berjalan ke arahnya, tapi...

"TIIIIIIN!"

"KYAAAAA!  
"BRUK!"

.

.

.

"_...au memang manis, sih..."_

"_...nis sekali... aku baru... gadis manis... tokoh... hello kitty..."_

"_...sar pelupa!"_

"_...Hahaha..."_

.

.

.

"PIKO-SAAAN!" Aku berteriak. Setetes cairan merah mengenai lenganku.

"I-Iroha..." Piko-san memanggilku. Dengan terhuyung, aku menghampirinya.

"Toloooong! Seseorang toloooong!" Aku berteriak panic. Rasanya, tempat ini sepi sekali. Si pengemudi truk bajingan tadi malah pergi!

"Toloooong!" Dengan suara terkerasku, aku berteriak kembali. Hening. Tak ada siapapun. Mataku rasanya panas. Sebuah cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Piko-san..." Gumamku dengan suara bergetar. Piko-san tak bergeming. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ada luka cukup besar di dahinya.

"A-aku mohon bangun..."Aku berkata dengan sangat pelan.

Ku robek kemeja bawahku, lalu aku balutkan di kepala Piko-san. Lalu beberapa tetes air jatuh ke tanganku. Hujan. Semakin lama, hujannya semakin deras. Bau amis darah tercampur dengan bau hujan.

"Bertahanlah..." Aku mencoba mengeluarkan ponselku dari tas selempangku. Baru beberapa detik aku menyentuh penselku, ponsel itu mati.

"Ponsel bodoh!" Karena emosi, aku melempar ponsel berlumur darah itu.

"Pi-Piko-san..." Aku mulai merasa air mata melelehi pipiku.

"Da-dai... dai suki dayo..." Kataku dengan pelan. Bersama lontaran kalimatku, air mataku jatuh mengenai bagian wajahnya.

Bau amis menusuk hidungku. Lukanya cukup parah. Aku bukan ahli P3K. Aku hanya gadis bodoh penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan ini. Ku tundukkan kepalaku sembari terisak kecil.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Sebuah lengan dingin menggenggam lenganku. Suaranya...

"Pi-Piko-san?!" Aku tak percaya. Mata indah itu pelan-pelan terbuka dan menatapku. Sebuah senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya yang membiru.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Iroha?" Piko-san bangkit dari tidurnya. Aku mengeleng pelan. Mataku berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Dai... dai suki dayo!" Aku memeluknya. Tangisan kecil mengiringi pelukanku. Aku malu, senang, sedih, terkejut, semuanya campur aduk.

Pelan-pelan, tangan Piko-san mengelus rambutku.

"Dai suki dayo... Iroha..." Lalu, Piko-san memeluk balik tubuhku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Di tengah derasnya hujan, sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti kami. Dan hujan ini menjadi saksi bisu, kehebatan cinta yang mampu mengetarkan segalanya.

.

.

.

**END**

**Gimana-gimana? Pasti abal and ancur, ya? Gomen. Mizu newbi di FF. Kalau ada kritik dan saran,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Please...**


End file.
